Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photoelectric conversion device, a photoelectric conversion method, and an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
One of noise generated by a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is known as a random telegraph signal (RTS) noise that randomly occurs in a specific pixel. The occurrence of the RTS noise adversely produces a defective image. Such an adverse effect of the RTS noise becomes more noticeable with the development of miniaturization of the CMOS sensors.